Finding 'Stella'
by maramouse
Summary: A certain chick gets loose again.


A/N: I decided to write a fluffy oneshot in honor of Luke and Lorelai's almost anniversary (look at the date on the calendar, people!). Hope you enjoy!

Also, I made a livejournal where I'm posting my fanfiction updates: maramouse94. You should check it out, especially since I also made a special vlog for you guys in honor of today (and I might make more, if you guys want more).

* * *

><p>As a teenager, Luke had scoffed at way guys his age melted when it came to the opposite sex. His best friend, Ed, had been especially bad. Sara, his girlfriend, always seemed to need him, and Ed was constantly tending to her every whim.<p>

When Ed left track practice early because Sara was sick, Luke decided it had gotten out of hand. He cornered Ed before school the next day. Ed, however, only shrugged after Luke made his concerns known.

"I can't help it," Ed said. "I love her."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on."

"I do," Ed insisted. "I'm whipped, man. She's like one of those sirens. Every time, she says something, I promise myself I'll be stronger, but somehow or another, I still end up saying yes to her."

Luke snorted. "I'm sure you're stronger than you think."

"No, really," said Ed. His eyes were wide. "Someday, it'll happen to you, and then you'll see what I mean. I can't help it, Luke. Believe me, I've tried."

"I'll never be that bad," Luke said firmly.

He hadn't anticipated on meeting Lorelai Gilmore.

That day, he was cleaning up his diner after hours when the phone rang. "Hello?" he said warily, already anticipating who it was. The voice on the other end came out high-pitched and frantic.

"Luke, Luke, I need your help! I can't remember your advice from last time! Should I put seeds on the floor or should I just wait until you come over so you can break another lamp again?"

"Who is this?" he said, though he already had an idea.

"What do you mean, 'Who is this?' Did you break _another _woman's lamp while finding her chick? It's Lorelai, darnit! And Stella is out again!"

"I'll be right over," Luke said, already beginning to put his dish rag away.

"Hurry!"

The moment he arrived, Lorelai pulled him inside. Despite her lack of athletic skills, her grip was very firm. "Oh, thank God, you're here! Come on in! _Come on!_"

She was wearing a robe and fuzzy bunny slippers. This did not surprise him. When it came to what she was wearing, Lorelai was never self-conscious.

"All right," he said, surveying the scene. "Where was the last chick spotting?"

"I think it was near the family room or, um, maybe, the laundry room."

"The _laundry _room?"

Lorelai grinned sheepishly. "I thought I could watch the chick and maybe do laundry at the same time?"

He shook his head.

Unsurprisingly, the chick was not in the laundry room. She was not in the family room, the kitchen, or even the bathroom, either. Clearly, this was a chick who did not want to be found.

Pausing to regain her breath, Lorelai looked at him. Her blue eyes sparkled in the light. "You know, I love how you weren't even surprised to learn that Stella was out again."

"You're Lorelai," Luke said dryly. "Finding lost chicks are normal compared to the various things you've had me do."

"Yeah, but you've loved doing them, haven't you?"

He swallowed. "Yeah. I have."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You know, I think there's one more place Stella could be."

His heart skipped a beat. "And where is that?"

She led him towards the staircase. His eyes widened when he looked at the stairs.

"So," he said, fighting to keep composed, "I guess 'Rory' at Babette's?"

She smiled at him. "Do you honestly think we would be here if she wasn't?"

He shook his head. "No. I guess not."

Lorelai stepped closer and put her body against him. She grinned with delight when she saw his reaction.

"So," she said, motioning towards the various seeds that had been arranged on the stairs, "shall we follow the seeds and see where they lead us?"

Luke's mouth formed into a half smirk. "Something tells me I already found the chick."

* * *

><p>Later, they lay in bed, covered only by a thin blanket. Lorelai was playing with one of his hands, as quiet as he had seen her.<p>

"So," he said playfully, "I guess the next time I see you in a thick bathrobe, I should realize that there's something underneath it?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, hush you. Enjoy the moment."

He turned her face towards him and kissed her. The kiss was filled with tenderness and love.

She broke it off and reached towards her phone on the nightstand. "I should really call Sookie. Lucy's never been away for the night before."

"Lorelai-"

"On secondhand, maybe I should be more worried about Will. He was a lot more reluctant to leave than Lucy was."

"Hey," he said, kissing her shoulder. "They're all right. Sookie would have called if something was the matter."

A wide smirk split her face. "Not if she thought she was interrupting us, she wouldn't."

He sat up straight. "Lorelai!"

"What?" Her eyes danced devilishly. "Sookie is my best friend. I already told her all about my plan for our sex date. The next time we have to babysit her kids, you'll know why."

Luke groaned. "I _so _did not need to know that."

"Well, what do you think Sookie and Jackson are talking about right now?"

Paul Anka scratched at the door. They both sighed. The two had grown used to such interruptions from life with two children under four and a neurotic sheepdog.

"I think I'll wait to see if Sookie calls," Lorelai said, giving him a meaningful look.

"Good call."

A few minutes later, the lights were off. Paul Anka was back inside, and Lorelai had resettled into his arms.

"So," she said softly, touching the band of gold that adorned his left ringer finger, "aren't you glad we found Stella?"

He smoothed back her hair. "It was just what I needed."

They kissed one last time. Paul Anka settled at the end of their bed and began to yawn.

"Goodnight, husband," Lorelai said, closing her eyes.

Luke was unable to keep a smile off his face. "Goodnight, wife."

He kissed her forehead and snuggled beneath the blanket. Then, he closed his eyes.


End file.
